


Proving yourself

by akwardcadabra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky saves the day, Hostage Situations, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury doesn’t want Bucky on the missions, just yet. He doesn't trust the ex-assassin, but it seems like Bucky will soon get a chance to prove himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proving yourself

Bucky hated it. He absolutely hated not being allowed on missions with the other Avengers. He felt so useless. Like no one trusted him. 

He looked over at his boyfriend, who was getting ready to leave, picking up his shield “What is your mission, again?”  
Steve chuckled “I told you three times. We’re just rescuing hostages from a mall. You really don’t need to worry. I’ll be back safe and sound, tonight.”  
Bucky looked up at him, metal hand placed on his chest “Please be careful.”  
“Bucky, it’s ok.” He smiled.  
“Be careful!”  
The rest of the team, who was getting ready, looked up at the sound of Barnes' order.

Natasha smiled “Don’t worry, James. I will make sure, he uses a parachute, when jumping onto the roof.”  
Sam laughed “Yes, for once.”  
“I still don’t get, why I can’t come.”  
He heard Bruce sigh “Because Fury doesn’t think you are ready, yet. I’m sorry about that, too. I heard you were a really good sniper. We could use your help. But apparently Fury doesn’t trust you.”  
“Why not?” Bucky asked, a little annoyed.  
Steve hugged him “I don’t know. It also took him three month to trust Sam and nearly a year to trust Loki.”  
Natasha shrugged “He just wants everything to go as planned.”  
“So, Bucky Bear.” Said mans head looked up at Steve again “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone. And remember that I love you.”  
“I love you, too, Steve.” Bucky sighed.  
“Hey, I will talk to Fury, ok? It’s been 6 month since you’re here. He should trust you a little more.” Bruce offered “He will maybe listen to me.”  
“Thanks.” Barnes muttered.

Suddenly Tony came in “Are you guys coming? Fury is furious.” He laughed.  
Clint face-palmed “Seriously Stark, you make this joke every time.”  
Loki nodded “And it doesn’t get any funnier.”  
Thor followed them laughing “I thought it was quite creative.”  
Bucky heard them talking, while walking into the elevator.  
“Bye. Be careful.”  
Steve blew him a kiss “Always, Bucky.”

Then the doors closed. Bucky sighed. He was alone. Well not all alone. Jarvis was there, but he wasn’t an actual human being.  
He decided to turn on the TV, maybe he could find out something about the incident.  
Sitting on the couch, he turned the TV on and flipped to the new channel.

“Thank you, Emily.” The new caster turned to the camera “As you can see, the gardening convention is worth checking it out.”  
He looked at his papers and Bucky sighed, murmuring “Come on… The mall. Talk about it.”  
“But now to a more serious matter. The hostage case at a mall in Brooklyn.”  
The sergeant sat up straight, looking at the screen.  
“According to the police at the mall, there are over 1000 confirmed hostages and 12 confirmed deaths. The intruders opened fire at around 10 am this morning and are now holding the people captive, demanding an airplane and more then 3 million dollars in cash. Every entrance it guarded by heavily armed men.”

“Jarvis?” Bucky asked.  
“Yes, sir?”  
“Where is the team now?”  
“According to my data, they are about 5 minutes away from the mall, why?”  
“Just asking.”  
“Well then, sir.” And the A.I. went quiet again.

“Coming in right now.” Barnes looked at the screen again “The Avengers are at the mall. Let’s hear it from our reporter in Brooklyn.”  
A young mans face popped up on the screen “This is Jonathan Franco. I’m at the mall right now. And behind me, you can see screens the police uses to look through the security cameras inside. As you can see, above me, there is an airplane, which supposedly brings the Avengers in. I will wait now and contact you all, when I know something new.”

Bucky stood up “They didn’t knew that every entrance was heavily guarded, did they? Jarvis? Did they?”  
Jarvis was quiet for a little “No, they didn’t get the information before they left. Some of the guards are there, since 10 minutes. As it says here, the entrances were just recently found by the attackers. They weren’t on the layout plan of the mall.”  
“Fuck Fury’s opinion!” Barnes dashed into his room.  
“Sir, what are you planing to do?”  
“Warning them. Helping them, whatever! They are my friends!” Friends… They were his friends. Bucky had had good friends, apart from Steve and maybe the other members of the Howling Commando. But since he was taken by Hydra, no one was ever this nice and accepting. He had to protect them.  
“Sir, I would suggest you to look at the TV, right now.”  
“What?!” He ran to the TV, still busy putting on his bulletproof uniform jacket.

“Bad news just came in. As it seems, the terrorists had some of the newest weapons. According to the police some of the Avengers were captured. Under them Sam Wilson, Clint Barton and Tony Stark. According to the police they entered through the entrances that were heavily guarded, without them knowing.”  
Bucky gasped and the new reporter kept talking.  
“Police believes, they are held captive in the cellar, but the others won’t be able to reach them, since the entrance is heavily guarded. Snipers from the police tried to fire at the guards in the cellar, but the windows are as good as impossible to shoot at, since they are so small and no one actually knows were the guards are standing.”  
That was all it took, for Barnes to make a decision. He got himself ready and grabbed a headset and a weapon “Jarvis, I want you to keep me up to date.”

“Yes, sir.” The A.I. replied as Bucky put on a digital watch “I can hack the mall and give you video material from the security cameras, sir.”  
“That’d be great. Now, is there a car I could use?”  
“Yes, down in the garage is a bulletproof car.”  
“Thanks.”

And Bucky didn’t hear anything from Jarvis, until he was on the road.  
“Sir, it seems like the attackers had weapons powered by the some kind of new found force. I still don’t know what they’re searching for. But I’m on it.”  
“New found force?”  
“Yes. It is very strong and now they captured Thor and Mr. Banner.”  
“Fuck.” Bucky swore as he drove faster. “Can’t this thing go faster?!”  
“I’m afraid it can’t, Sir.”  
“It was a rhetorical question, but thanks. How are the others holding up?”  
“Mrs. Romanoff is currently trying to get into the cellar and Mr. Rogers is trying to disarm the guard at one of the exits. Mr. Laufeyson is in control of some of the intruders and releasing some of the hostages into the parking lot.”  
“Who are the attackers and what do they want?”  
“You, sir.”  
“What?” Barnes nearly crashed into the car infront of him.

They wanted him? But why? Could it be?  
“The head of the intruders are Brock Rumlov and Jack Rollins.”  
“What?!” Bucky was panicking now “W-what?! The Hydra agents?! Why?!”  
“Apparently they found out about Mr. Rogers and your plan to go to the mall today at 10 am. But didn’t know, that you had to cancel in the last second, due to a meeting.”  
“And why haven’t they left, yet? And why haven’t they attacked the tower?”  
“Because they knew, if they kept hostages, Shield would pretty soon send the Avengers out to help. And second: The tower is heavily armed and also it would make the government know that Hydra is still out there. If they were to abduct you in the mall, no one would have been able to say who exactly did it, at least not that fast.”  
“Why do they want me?”  
“There are two possibilities and to my great regret, I don’t know which of them would be more likely. Either they want you to join them again or they want to wipe out you and/or your memories of them. This could also result in them keeping you, again.”

Bucky couldn’t believe it. Hydra wanted him back? They were still looking for him?! Should he turn back?  
“Sir, it would be wise to turn back and-“  
“And let Steve, Nat and Loki be captured, too and wait for God knows what to happen to them?! No thanks! I will find them and get them out! I am one of the best snipers in America! I am an Agent and I was an assassin!”  
“Sir, you should stop referring to yourself as something negative, it makes your pulse rise. It isn’t good.”  
“I know! But I was an assassin! No way in denying it.” He was nearly at the mall “How are the others holding up?”  
“I am afraid I have to tell you that Mr. Rogers and Mr. Laufeyson have been captured as well and that Natasha is walking straight into a trap.”  
“Warn her!”  
“I can’t. She lost her headset in a fight. I can’t reach her.”  
“Oh! It’s on now!”  
“Mr. Barnes, what do you mean by that?”  
“They want the winter soldier?! They’re gonna get him! But not on their team! Against them! I WILL TAKE THEM DOWN!”  
He pulled into a parking lot a little bit afar from the mall.

He looked at the building on the opposite side of the street, from the mall. A Shield helicopter on it. Must be containing Fury, Maria and Phil.

Taking a deep breath, he started to the building next to the mall, which was a bank.  
The people in there didn’t even bother, as an armed men came in, since they probably thought he was just another police sniper.

Inside the helicopter, Fury, who was talking to the police on his phone, was interrupted by Maria.  
“Sir, you might want to see this.”  
“I’m busy. What is so important. Was Romanoff captured?”  
“No, but there is someone entering the mall.”  
Fury took his phone down “What? Who?! I didn’t give permission to anyone!”

He looked through his binoculars “Is this Barnes?! This is Barnes! He is not supposed to be here! Hill, find the signal he is using with his headset, so I can tell him to stop.”

Meanwhile, Bucky was on the roof, taking down the last of the men there.  
“Jarvis? Show me the security footage!”  
“This is the footage from the stairs you will have to take, Sir.”  
He looked at the watch, seeing more men coming up.  
“I need to find Natasha first. We can get the others out.”

Pulling out his gun, he positioned himself next to the door.  
The first man was stabbed in the throat, making him fall over. The next to man were stabbed, too.  
This was being way to easy. This had to be a trap. He turned around, just to be punched in the face by some other soldier.  
Stumbling a little he pulled his gun and aimed, shooting him in the chest. Suddenly someone grabbed his face, which was partly covered by his mask and held a knife at his throat, ready to take him with them.

Right, the mission. They had to bring him back safely. He jerked his head back hard, sending the man back, his knife slightly cutting his skin. Sending a kick to the guys stomach, he proceeded to wrap a cloth, from the guys shirt around his neck, stopping the bleeding.

No one left. He went down the stairs.  
“Jarvis, camera footage.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
No one was in the corridor that connected the stairs with the mall.  
“Footage of the 4th floor, Jarvis.”  
“Right away, sir.”  
There were men guarding the door. Bucky took out a combat knife.

He kicked the door open, launching at the men, stabbing two of them and kicking the other two into a store, trough the window.  
Damn, he made too much noise. He had to get moving.  
“Jarvis? Show me a safe way to get to the next floor.”  
“Floorplan is on the way, Sir.”  
The floorplan appeared and Bucky took a quick look.

In the basement, the others were working out a plan.  
“But what if Loki took out the guards with-“  
“He is unarmed. Forgot that, Tony?”  
“What if we take my watch and try to call Bucky? Maybe-“  
“No!” Steve shouted “This is way too dangerous! I don’t want him to get injured! He can’t take down all this man on his own!”

Meanwhile, that was what Bucky was doing. Having made it to the 2nd floor, he took down the last of the men that came towards him, strangling him until he felt his body get limp and then dropping him to the floor.  
“Jarvis? Status update?”  
“The best way will be the stairs again, but I need to warm you, sir. There is someone-“  
Suddenly Bucky was hit from behind falling over, staying still.

The man that knocked him down turned away, speaking into his watch.  
“Rumlow? I knocked him out.”  
Bucky listened, slowly standing up, ignoring the wound on his head that was leaking blood all over his face.  
He made his way to the man, while he was talking to Rumlow. Quietly he took out his knife, aiming from down under. As a trained assassin he knew that stabbing from down under caused worst injuries.  
“I will bring him to the cellar now. He-“  
Suddenly he stopped, as he felt a dagger being buried in his back and then pulled out, leaving him dropping to the floor.

Bucky picked up the watch “Rumlow?”  
“Jensen? Answer, Seargent? Do you have him?!”  
“This isn’t Jensen. I am coming for you. And I will take back my friends.”  
“Barnes? What happened to Jensen?”  
“Jensen is not able to make it to the phone. And the same will happen to you.”  
“BARNES! I-“  
The watch was smashed in Barnes metal hand.

“Jarvis? Show me the floorplan again.”  
The A.I. did as told “Are you injured, Mr. Barnes?”  
“I’m alright, I guess.”  
He looked at the plan, as someone held his mouth shut from behind. He tried to punch the person, but then she spoke.  
“James, it’s me. Natasha. Calm down.”  
He turned around “Natasha. Where are the others?”  
“Calm down. We need to work out a plan. But first we need to hide.”

In the van, Maria turned to Fury.  
“I have his signal.”  
Fury called the headset “Barnes! Answer, immediately!”  
“Director?”  
“You hadn’t the right to go in there!”  
Suddenly Natasha snatched the headset “You don’t have the right to tell him not to! Now we will free the others! And don’t interrupt us again.”

Bucky looked up “Thanks.”  
“No need to thank me.”  
“So. Is this plan good?”  
“Yes. As long at the floorplans are up to date.”  
“The plans are from last year.” Barnes heard the A.I. say and Natasha seemed to hear him, too, cause she nodded.  
“Now come on.”  
“I have another headseat. So we can keep in contact.”  
She took it and smiled swiftly “Lets go!”

In the basement, the rest of the Avengers came up with a plan  
“So, you all got it?”  
“Let’s to this.” Clint said, jumping up.  
Bruce nodded “Yes, let’s do it. I’m ready to smash the door.”  
He concentrated and the others watched, as his skincolour changed and his body deformed into the Hulk.  
“Everyone. Down.” He ordered and the others took cover, as he smashed the door.

“I got this.” Natasha told Bucky “The guards are down. Now get ready to shoot at the bad guys, got it?”  
“Yes. Tell the hostages to stay calm.”  
She nodded at him and Bucky positioned himself at the sniper.  
Lying on his stomach, he propped himself up onto his elbows and aimed.

Natasha took down two of the guards on the door to the basement and then gave Barnes the sign, telling him to shoot, when someone came from the door.  
She kicked the door open and -as she expected- guards came to the door.

Bucky pulled the trigger and took them down.  
“Now wait here Barnes. I will go down.”  
“Not alone!”  
“Stay there, Bucky!”  
She ran down the hall to the stairs and Bucky sighed, knowing he had to wait, in case someone tried to go after her.

While he waited, Natasha managed to get to the basement, where she found the Avengers, out of their cells, just finished with taking the guards down.  
“How did you break free?”  
Tony pointed at Bruce, who was in his normal form again “Hulk. Smash.” He grinned and Bruce gave him a slight smile.  
Clint took his arrows and bow and nodded “Let’s find the head of this.”  
“Barnes told me it was Rumlow and Rollins. He is waiting for us upstairs, but we don’t know where they are.”  
“What?” Steve yelled “He is here?! Hydra agents are here and Bucky, too! He is in danger! They are probably tracking him down with the security cameras right now!”

Right at the moment, Bucky was still aiming at the door, as he was suddenly pulled backwards by someone and smashed onto the floor.  
As he opened his eyes, Brock was standing above him.  
“What do we have here?” He put his hands on his hips “The Winter Soldier.”  
Bucky got to his legs “I am not the winter soldier anymore! I am James Buchanan Barnes and I am no assassin!”  
“Yes you are.” Brock looked at him “You are just like before! Killing people!”  
“I am not! I used to kill innocent people, because they got in the way of your plans. It was all your fault. Now I’m taking down people, who did bad things, to save innocent people! And I don’t even kill most of them! I just make sure they can not move and hurt others!”  
Brock huffed “You think changing your targets, cutting your hair, changing your clothes and starting to spend time with the Avengers will make all the things you did just go away?!”  
“I…” He thought for a second “am not the winter soldier anymore. And I will not listen to anything you say! You made me a monster!”  
“Well. Too bad you won’t listen. I will have you back at Hydra, soon.”  
“No, you won’t. I will never rejoin.”  
“Oh, I will just make you. Rollins, come here and help me, take down the fist of Hydra!”

Bucky reacted fast, dodging Rollins fist and kicking him in the stomach, sending him back against the wall.  
Rollins tried to get up, but Bucky stepped to him, taking his metal arm, using it to grip Rollins ankle, twisting and breaking it.  
The man screamed in agony, drawing his gun and shooting at Bucky, who managed to dodge the bullet and start to beat him with his metal arm, dislocating his jaw and breaking his nose.  
“Stop it, soldier! You are the winter soldier! You are supposed to be with us!”  
“I am NOT the winter soldier, anymore.” He punched him again. “I am.”  
Punch “James.”  
Punch “Buchanan.”  
Punch “Barnes!”  
Rollins tried to get up, but Bucky did before him, grabbing him and sending him flying to the other side of the hall into a shop window, where he kept laying, not able to move, breathing heavily.

Brock looked at him, slightly terrified “You are a monster! Look what you did!”  
“I only defended myself!!”  
“You are out of control! Come with us!” He stepped to Bucky “We can help you. We can get you under control, again.” He reached out for Bucky. “Trust me. We’ll help.”  
But Barnes swiftly took out his knife and cut Rumlows hand.

Rumlow blocked the second attack of the knife and draw a gun, shooting trough Buckys shoulder, who screamed in pain, but quickly stopped himself, kicking the gun from Rumlows hand and then into his stomach, which made him fall.

“Look at you. Still the Winter soldier. Still a machine. Still an assassin.”  
“If the winter soldier is what you want.” He stepped to Rumlow. “You will get him!”  
He then proceeded to beat him, to which Brock rammed a knife in his chest, making him fall to the side. 

He then got up, sending a kick to the soldiers stomach “I will now proceed with my plan and get rid of the rest of the Avengers. Maybe then you won’t have another option than to come back. Starting with you dear Steve Rogers.”  
Turning on his heal he left, leaving Bucky behind, who was clutching his stomach, watching Rumlows very steps.

He saw Brock making his way down to the door, catching Steve, as he walked out, holding a knife to his throat.  
“Down with the weapons. Down with the arrows and hammers or Steve’s throat will be bleeding heavily, very soon.”

Most of the hostages have been able to flee by now and Bucky had a clear sight on Steve, who was struggling to get free, only to feel the knife being pressed deeper to his skin.

Barnes had to do something. But what? He could barely breath anymore. The sniper. He could shoot at Rumlow.  
Propping himself up on his elbows, he started to crawl to the sniper, feeling the bullet in his shoulder move with every crawl.  
Using the destroyed and thrown over things to pull himself with his metal arm and to push himself with his feet.

Reaching his right arm out to the sniper, he pushed with the other to get to the sniper. He could barely move anymore. Every pull shot waves of pain through his body, but he had to protect Steve. It was his number one priority now.

Even though the serum Hydra put in his body made him more resistant to injuries, causing his body to not bleed out so fast, it truly hurt and he was struggling to breathe, to the point were he even had to take off his mask to not choke. He made it to the sniper however, lining up next to the weapon.

As he propped himself up, he couldn’t help, but to start coughing, quickly holding his mouth shot to stifle the noise.

Rumlow, however didn’t seem to care, assuming he was just struggling to breathe at the moment. He started to push deeper into Steves skin to the point where the super soldier had to cough.

Bucky took his hand from his mouth, seeing blood on it, but not caring at all.  
He put his finger on the trigger and aimed for Rumlows heart.  
Biting his lip and trying to stop his shaking hand he brought his finger to his palm and pulled the trigger in the process. 

The bullet flew perfectly and hit Rumlow in his chest, striking his heart.  
Bucky still didn’t relax, until Brock dropped Steve and fell to his knees.

The Avengers looked in Buckys direction and saw him.  
Natasha called him “Barnes! I knew we could count on you! Are you injured!?”  
Bucky could only manage a nod, before he fell onto his chest again, his arms giving in. This was all it took for Steve to rush to his aid.  
In the meantime, the other Avengers helped the rest of the hostages out.

Steve dropped to his knees next to Bucky “Bucky? Are you ok, Bucky Bear?”  
Bucky nodded a little and looked at Steve “I got shot and stabbed, but I’ll be alright.”  
Steve swooped him up bridal style “Come here, soldier. I will carry you out.”  
Bucky gave a week smile and layed his head to Steves chest “I couldn’t let him hurt you… You are my… Stevie after all.”  
“Hey, Bucks. Stay awake ok? Stay with me, please.”  
“Always, Steve. I’m not going down like this. Not by the hands of Hydra.”  
Steve chuckled “You’re a hero, Bucky. You saved all these hostages.”  
“I’m not… I’m an assassin. That’s all.”  
“No, you’re a hero. No use in trying to say otherwise.”  
Bucky smiled “Thank you Steve.”

The others looked up, as Steve made it down to the entrance hall.  
“Is he going to be ok?” asked Tony.  
Bucky gave him a weak thumbs up. “S-sure, Stark.”  
“Jarvis, are there ambulances on the way?” He asked his A.I.  
“Yes, sir. They’ve been called.”  
“You’re going to be just fine.” Said Clint with a smile.  
“Yes, you are.” Agreed Loki. “Now let’s get out of here. No use in standing around here like in a cliche super hero movie after the final battle, right?”  
Thor gave a nod “You’re right.”  
Bruce patted Barnes back “You’re gonna be on the team. I know it.”

Bucky smiled, as he was carried outside, alongside the others.  
“Oh, Bucky Bear.” Laughed Steve “Didn’t I tell you not to do anything stupid, while I’m gone? You didn’t listen, did you?”  
“You didn’t listen on being careful and got yourself captured.” Bucky smirked.  
“Well. I suppose you’re right. Ok. There are the ambulances. Let’s get you to the hospital, my super hero. Ok?”

He brought Bucky to the doctors, who layed him on a stretcher.  
“Wait!” Bucky called out and the doctors looked at him “Can you come with me, Steve? Please?”  
Steve smiled “Is this allowed?”  
“Yes, sir. Indeed it is allowed for the patients to take a friend or relative.”  
“Then I’ll surely come.” He got into the ambulance after the stretcher and held Buckys hand the whole drive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Barnes woke up, he was in a hospital bed, surrounded by his friends.  
Steve held his hand “Hey, Bucky Bear. You were sleeping for some hours. I was getting worried.”  
“About me?” Bucky held his hand “Don’t worry. As I said, I won’t go down like this.”  
“I love you, jerk.”  
“I love you, too, punk”.

Suddenly Fury spoke up.  
“Barnes. I will not punish you for working against orders, because you saved many people. I will make you a part of the team, instead."  
Bucky smiled “Really?”  
“Yes really. You could say, you proved yourself. The doctors also said, you can leave tomorrow.”  
“That’s good.” Steve breathed.  
"But do not disregard my orders again, got it?"  
"Understood." Bucky nodded a little  
“Well for now.” Fury smiled “You should all leave, so he can rest.”  
Bucky nodded “Everyone, but Steve.”  
Fury sighed, but couldn’t help but to smile “Yes, Barnes. Everyone but Steve.”  
Everyone wished him to get well soon and left.

Nastasha said something along the lines of “Russian assassins don’t go down like that.” And laughed.  
While Tony commented on, how great his A.I. was to help Barnes.  
And Bruce mentioned that he wouldn’t have to convince Fury now.  
Sam laughed “Didn’t even get to say “On your right”, like he does, when he is jogging with Steve and me.”  
Clint rolled his eyes, laughing "Yes, what a shame. Poor Sam."  
Loki sighed “Ok, you all. Come along. Or I’ll make you.” He smiled at Barnes “Get well, soon. Bye.” And everyone was gone.

Steve smiled at Bucky “What did they want?”  
“Brock wanted me to join Hydra again and tried to pursue me. When I declined, he wanted to kill you all, so I wouldn’t have any other choice. Then I killed him.” He sighed “Maybe he is right. I am an assassin.”  
“No, Bucky. You are not. You are a hero. So many people owe their lives to you, for taking down the bad guys.” He smiled “And you are my hero.”  
“Really? I am?”  
“Always have.” He kissed the brunette “Always will be.”  
Bucky kissed back “I love you, punk.”  
Steve kissed his hand “I love you, too, jerk. Now try to sleep. I’ll stay here.”  
“Thanks Steve. Will you tell me a story?”  
The blond couldn’t help but smile “Of course, Bucky. Always.”  
He cleared his throat “Well you see. Once their was a handsome young boy, who lived in Brooklyn with his friend.”  
Bucky smiled and shortly after, drifted off to sleep, while Steve stayed the night, sleeping in the chair, next to his friend and lover.


End file.
